


Beautiful

by treasakamoto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Making Out, Oneshot, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasakamoto/pseuds/treasakamoto
Summary: You knew Lance was beautiful. You wanted him to know too.





	Beautiful

Lance McClain is probably the most beautiful boy you’ve ever seen. You’d never get tired of telling him this, and you’d never get tired of the way his tan skin would flush red in response. He’d always chuckle nervously, maybe make a joke, and dismiss the notion- but you’d never let him.  
You’d always thought he was beautiful. You’d been fortunate enough to meet him through Allura, who you’d befriended in a hot yoga class one evening. She quickly introduced you to her group of friends, who coincidentally attended the same university as you. You even realized you shared a few classes with Keith and Pidge, so it didn’t take long for the group to adopt you as one of your own. It also didn’t take long for you to fall for Lance. One cheesy pickup line, and you were sold.  
The two of you have been studying on your bed, notes sprawled across the room, when you had become incredibly distracted by your unnecessarily cute boyfriend. Focused heavily on his textbook, Lance has yet to even notice your staring. He’s sitting upright, back pressed against the wall, as he peruses the contents of his microbiology textbook. His brow is furrowed deeply in concentration, and his teeth bite gently into his bottom lip.  
“Lance?” you murmur.  
“Hm?”  
“You’re beautiful,” you say.  
He snorts softly. “Pff, you dork.”  
“No Lance, I mean it.”  
Suddenly, Lance’s arms are around you, and he’s pulling you into his lap. Before you’re able to say anything, he’s kissing you- and you mean kissing. You can’t help but twist your fingers into his soft brown hair, and wrap your legs around his waist as he kisses you like it’s your first kiss (it certainly isn’t). When he breaks the kiss, it’s only to start pressing kisses against the side of your neck. Lance looks way too pleased with himself when a groan escapes your mouth, and you decide to turn the tables by pinning his wrists to the wall behind him.  
“You know Lance,” you state, as he ‘struggles’ to break free (you knew he could if he wanted to). “I wasn’t kidding when I called you beautiful, but you get cuter by the minute.”  
“Let my wrists go, and I’ll show you how cute I can be.”  
You shake your head, but don’t release his hands. Instead, you press kisses along his jawline. With each kiss, your lips get closer to his own, but you never quite kiss him, no matter how he turns his head. A noise of frustration sounds from his throat, and he finally angles his head so that you kiss him.  
He’s not satisfied yet though. Lance easily pulls his wrists from your hold before flipping you both over. He’s on top now, his arms caging you beneath his body. The boy runs his thumb along your bottom lip, and hums a noise that sounds like approval. He’s got that smile on his face, the bright one that shows up when he talks about space, or his friends, or even his family.  
“I’m so lucky,” he says between kisses. “You’re beautiful. And so, so, so good to me. I love you. I love you so much.”  
You pull him in for another long kiss, and your arms move to hug his neck. Lance’s heart is racing, but surely yours is too. For once, he isn’t the only one that is completely flushed. You’re positive that you face can’t get any pinker than it is right now. That is, you’re positive, until Lance speaks again.  
“Marry me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry this is so short, I have more (and longer) work coming up soon! I LOVE Lance, and I want him to be happy. Also: My requests are always open!


End file.
